Drake Stryker
''Drake Stryker is the main protagonist in the upcoming fanfic story, '''HighSchool DxD: Eye of the Beholder. '''He happens to be a gladiator in the recently constructed '''Cocytus Colosseum, '''where, he and other gladiators duke out with each other to entertain the cheering crowd. Other than his mentor, '''Demigeta Paimon', Drake is the strongest gladiator in the colosseum. Overview/Origin Unlike Issei who lived his life as a normal human before his encounter with Raynare, born in Salem, Massachusetts, Drake's family was killed in a tragic accident when he was only 4 years old. He was the only one to escape alive, and was taken in to an orphanage not far from his own house. The orphanage had poor hygiene, every kid was either mean to him, or ignored him, and the food was terrible. On Christmas Eve, 8 years after moving in, he decides to run away from the orphanage out into the american wilderness, where he believed that he'll be safer that way, but he was ultimately wrong, as a powerful blizzard was too harsh and too cold for him to endure. It was there where he passed. After being snuffed by the storm, he awakens into some kind of small dorm where he was greeted by his grandfather, who is revealed to be a devil, and has reincarnated Drake into a devil as well. Nicholas begins training him into being a formidable foe both in, and out, of the arena. His training continued for 10 years. After a decade, he faces his grandfather and defeats him, earning the title as "Champion of Cocytus." He was then recruited by Rias Gremory to work under her as a knight, much to Issei's dismay. However, during his time with them, he uncovers a secret weapon known only as the Pseudo Boosted Gear, which is so called, because despite being as powerful as the real Boosted Gear, it carries a curse; Metamorphism. Appearance Drake seems to look like he's about 20 years old, despite his muscular build being otherwise that of a 30 year old's. In his human form, Drake possesses a mesomorphic body riddled in scars, which to him, are shown as symbols of power and pride, from which he has earned in the colossem fighting a diverse array of mythical creatures. One of these being the Nemean Lion, Thunderbird, and Onikuma.(Demon Bear) His trend of fashion mainly consists of a black trenchcoat, black hat, basically all black really, as it helps him hide in the dark. Lizardman Form Due to the Pseudo Boosted Gear's metamorphic curse, Drake seems to not control his ability to transform into his reptilian dragoon state. As a dragoon, he is completely devoid of any human emotions, and is always hungry. Describing him is rather simple enough, as he possesses the tongue capacity of a chameleon, the speed of a lion, the teeth of a great white shark's, the destructive prowess of an african elephant in musth, the venomous saliva of a komodo dragon, the eyesight kin to owls, the strength of a bear, and worse, the intelligence equivalent to that of humans. Despite those traits, he's not much of a planner, and would usually kill first and think twice later. The first time he transforms into his dragoon state is when he returns to the club, hiding the Pseudo Boosted Gear behind his back. As the moon begins hovering above the earth, Rias stops by his quarters and interviews him with what he's hiding and requests him to tell the truth. As he starts denying it, the moon turns red, signaling his transformation to commence, catching the shocked and horrified Rias by surprise. He proceeds to chase her around the club, and into the park, when he plans to devour her, only for Issei, Xenovia, and Kiba to jump in. He quickly overpowered them, and trekked towards her, only for her to knock him out with her Power of Destruction move, sending him sprawling onto the ground with a thud, reverting to normal, and even blacking out for the rest of the night. Personality/Powers and Abilities Drake is nothing short of cold, mean, spiteful, and often aggressive to those he doesn't get along with, if people were to judge him by his looks. But in reality, he's a respectable, tame, calm, and often flirtatious gentlemen who keeps his word, even if it's with someone he doesn't generally like. If he's not with the others, he's more busy at the gym, so he can keep his title as champion safe from bigger, much stronger challengers. He ocassionally would even take the girls from the club to do multiple errands, and if Issei isn't present, he's Akeno's substitute. Human Form *Super Strength and Speed *Mastery of Dark Magic *Highly Resilient *Metamorphic Capabilties Dragoon Form *Sharp Tongue that can extend up to 50 feet in length, and can easily subdue anyone *Extraordinary Speed *Instantly can replace his old teeth with newer, more sharper sets *Resistant to melee attacks, and few ranged attacks *Highly toxic saliva, increasing the chances of intoxicating his target *Keen eyesight *Incredibly strong and can even go head to toe with Issei's Boosted Gear form *Highly intelligent *Able to blast out a cloud of crimson lightning which he can change into a smoke ring, or even the classic fire breath Trivia *It's possible that Drake's transformation is based on the popular concept of reptilian monsters disguising as humans as some form of conspiracy. *Drake's Dragoon form seems to bare a seemingly familar reference to Chase Young's true form from Xiaolin Showdown, where his true form is also a giant reptile. *He's possibly one of the only few foreign HighSchool DxD characters, as he was born outside of Kuoh Town and in Salem. *His human design may have been the inspiration for Fafnir's design from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. (Fun fact: Drake was created on January 25, 2015, two whole years before Fafnir came, along with the entire anime.) *His voice actor is confirmed to be Rob Rackshaw, the voice of Campion from The Watership Down TV Series. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:GryphonNecroX20